


See You Again

by Bluez2776



Series: Komei [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Asphyxiation, Character Death, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Ghosts, Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He Still Saw Him Every Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Komei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komei/gifts).



You don't know when you started seeing him again. It must have been around October, you think. He would come, always in the window right next to the cafeteria. You would have the same conversation every time. Every time you would ask him if he wanted his lucky penny back, every time he said no. It went on like that for a while. 

You really missed him, you really missed everything about him, the way he would laugh (which would usually end up with him completely on the floor as laughter racked his body) or his big crooked smile where he had multiple teeth chipped for trying to take some of Maine's food. Or the eyes you had spent hours staring into, they were bright green and sparkled like the sun, you really missed him. everything about him. The time the two of you would spend together, the memory's you shared, the late night pillow fights, and everything in-between.

You don't remember when you started journaling you think it it must have been some time around when Iowa died. Everything changed when she died. Everyone died after Iowa did. First it was Cali, then Massa, then Ark, and then Ken, and... then, and then... Georgia. You started writing everything down, everything and anything. What it was like to lose so many friends, what it was like to lose HIM. You try to keep yourself from getting emotional about it. There's just something about reading through all those already tear soaked pages, that just makes it so much worse. You've taken to writing everything down, To the Director updating your huds for the thousandth time, to what you had for dinner. You kept it all in this huge leather journal Georiga had given you for your birthday one year, he always knew what you needed. You figured he must have got it on the last time you were at shore leave together, you had gone to the beach and both of you ended up with sand in places it should have not been. The memory always made you laugh. Those where the good times, and oh how you wished for them back.

You were the only one left, there was no one else on your team and that hurt. Sure you would see Georgia outside, but it wasn't real. You should have told someone that you were seeing Him probably. Should have told someone that he haunted your every waking hour. The worst one of all is how you would indulge yourself in it for hours, spending the days in your head with Georgia. You shouldn't you know this, but you can't help yourself all the same. You missed him so much.

You saw him again tonight, as you always do. It was no different this time, you saw him, had the same conversation, and then he slid down the window only for you to see him again the next night.

Little old Utah the only surviving member of B team. You had just comeback from dinner, alone. It was an everyday occurrence you knew what was going to happen even before it did. Every day at 6:57pm he would show up, and you would be waiting for him everyday. You couldn't bear the thought of leaving him by himself, even if it was just your imagination. The thought tore your heart apart.

Today was different though. Today he didn't show up. You didn't know how to handle that. He didn't show up and you don't know whats wrong. You don't have time to think about it before you're being called to the training room though. The director had said impromptu training was needed for equipment testing in the field and he needed your help for it. You walk into the training room, the normally closed over window was open and there The Director sat in all his glory. He asks you to use your bubble shield which is odd in and of itself, you have no pipeline back to command. The fact the no one seems to care tells you its alright, they've probably updated the armor while it was in cleaning they always had a nasty habit of doing that. The times you were sent into a mission with a completely new hud were many. You activate your shield and something is wrong, SOMETHING IS VERY VERY WRONG AND YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIX IT. You're falling now, your gun long forgotten as you try to get the shield off of your neck somehow. Nothing is helping, The Director doesn't seem to care as you're left dying on the floor. Everything is going white and it's so hard to breathe, everything is suffocating, your whole being is burning with a need for oxygen. You can't help but think The Director must have know this would happen.

Everything goes black.

But, now you hear someone calling your name, and the sound is familiar and you love that sound.

"Utah"

You see him again this time, he looks nice. You see your other friends to, they look nice as well. Everything and everyone are covered and white and you think this must be heaven. His hand is held out to you, you grab it, taking it and pulling yourself off the ground. Well it was more so that you were pulling your soul out of your body, as you had left it behind. You think this is good to, you could make do with this, your life is with your friends and this... its all you've wanted for so long now. Then you think to yourself this is why he wasn't there. He was here, waiting to take you to where ever you were going. He did always have your back.

"Welcome home Ryan"

 

He could give him his penny back now.


End file.
